The Stone Lady Epic
by andowen
Summary: teaser for our serious fanfic. go visit our site for the whole thing! please review too!


The story shall start with some quotes from the book to set the scene and mood. Anytime during the story you see quotation marks and no one is saying anything it means it's a quote from the book. =) It starts our in the mines of Moria, as they are fleeing the orcs and the Balrog has joined the pursuit. Thanks again for reading!   
' " You cannot pass!" [Gandalf] said.   
With a bound the Balrog leapt full upon the bridge. Its whip whirled and hissed.   
"He cannot stand alone!" cried Aragorn suddenly and ran back along the bridge. "Elendil!" he shouted. "I am with you, Gandalf!"   
"Gondor!" cried Boromir and leapt after him.   
At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff, and crying aloud he smote the bridge before him. The staff broke asunder and fell from his hand. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang up. The bridge cracked. Right at the Balrog's feet it broke, and the stone crashed into the gulf, while the rest remained, poised, quivering like a tongue of rock thrust out into emptiness.'   
The Balrog stood on the remaining narrow precipice and roared, enraged. Orcs scuttled around its massive feet and toppled over the edge. The Company thought they could hear cries of pain. Sudddenly out of the darkness came a brilliant flash of steel. The Balrog roared again, this time in agony. The shadows flared around it as it tumbled forward, still screaming, into the chasm. It gave one last spiteful crack of its whip as it fell. 'The throngs lashed and curled about the wizard's knees, dragging him to the brink. He staggered and fell, grasped vainly at the stone, and slid into the abyss. "Fly, you fools!" he cried, and was gone.   
The fires went out, and blank darkness fell. The Company stood rooted with horror staring into the pit. Even as Aragorn and Boromir came flying back, the rest of the bridge cracked and fell. With a cry, Aragorn roused them. "Come! I will lead you now!" he called. "We must obey his last command. Follow me!"   
  
  
They stumbled wildy up the great stairs beyong the door. Aragorn was leading; Boromir was at the rear. At the top was a wide, echoing passage. Along this they fled. Frodo heard Sam at his side weeping, and then he found that he himself was weeping as he ran. Doom, doom, doom! The drum-beats rolled behind, mournful now and slow.   
They ran on. The light grew before them; great shafts pierced the roof. They ran swifter. They passed into a hall, bright with daylight fro its high windows in the east. They fled across it. Through its huge broken doors they passed, and suddenly before them the Great Gates opened, an arch of blazing light.   
There was a guard of orcs crouching in the shadows behind the great door-posts towering on either side, but the gates were shattered and cast down. Aragorn smote to the ground the captain that stood in his path, and the rest fled in terror of his wrath.'   
  
  
They stood long on the steps, weeping for their lost companion. It was long before the memory of the mysterious blade occurred to them. Aragorn was the first to speak.   
'Whose was the blade that felled the Balrog?' he wondered aloud. The others, still engrossed in their grief, and with no answers themselves, sat silent on the rocks. Their meditation was broken abruptly by a small rock rolling off an enormous boulder that lay nearby. All else was still; no gust of wind cooled the tears on their cheeks, and the country was far too desolate for any animal save the occasional hawk. That single roving pebble made their hearts leap to their throats as they remembered the Orcs not yet far away. They leapt to their feet.   
'We must get away from the Orcs!' Sam choked.   
'The Orcs are all dead, or else fled into the depths of the caves.' A cold, clear voice resonated from the boulder. The Fellowship drew their swords. Gravel crunched, and an obscured figure emerged from behind the great stone.   
  
Wanna read more? (and please do!) come visit our site at hometown.aol.com/eyreheadi/index.html. here you can also check out our funny fanfic (the adventures of ave and lulu), visit our galleries, and Ask Elrond!! 


End file.
